


Say That You Were Meant For Me (And This Is Where We're Supposed To Be)

by YoukeyH (Vampisticated)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisticated/pseuds/YoukeyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kris is drunk –he resembles an octopus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say That You Were Meant For Me (And This Is Where We're Supposed To Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kradam_kiss on livejournal...  
> Took some of the prompts ([here](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/125532.html?thread=5529692#t5529692), [here](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/125532.html?thread=5527132#t5527132), and [here](http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/125532.html?thread=5524316#t5524316)) and kind of mashed it all up into this.  
> Also posted at kradam_kiss on Livejournal: <http://kradam-kiss.livejournal.com/133985.html>

The last time Adam had seen Kris was three months ago. And at that time Kris and  Kara, Lara, Mara, -he couldn’t honestly remember the name even after meeting the girl at least five times- were still dating. Adam was away from touring for those last three months. That was why he was surprised to find out a week ago that Kris and his girl broke up.  
   
“No shit Kris! Cale wasn’t kidding when he said you turn into an octopus when you get drunk.” Adam says to Kris who was now wrapped around him.  
   
Kris lifted his head to look at him. “Shuddup!” He slurred. He rested his head back on Adam’s shoulder. “M’not an octopus. I’mma koala!” He said with enthusiasm. He looks smashed. Well, mostly because about seventy percent of the alcohol Adam brought went to Kris’ system.  
   
“Well that makes more sense.” He replied, petting the side of Kris’ head that wasn’t tucked between Adam’s neck and shoulder.  
   
Kris called him three, four hours ago asking if he wanted to hangout. He agreed, knowing Kris would need some unwinding from the break-up. Serious or not, his best friend is a sulker when it comes to break-ups. And if the news he heard from Tommy and Cale were true – _“Cale said it ended badly. Quote ‘most fucked break-up I have ever_ _witnessed_ _Kris_ _to be_ _in babe’ unquote”_ \- then Adam definitely needs to be with Kris.  
   
They agreed to a movie night. Adam brought a change of clothes knowing that there would be a possibility that Kris would make him spend the night there. He stopped by a couple of stores for the movies, junk food and booze. No matter how much he’s staying away from food these days, he can set that aside for Kris.  
   
Kris was sitting –or cuddling rather- comfortably on top of Adam. Kris’ breaths hit Adam’s neck, making the latter shiver. The way he’s all wrapped around Adam isn’t helping either. They have boundaries, maybe not the usual ones, but still boundaries. He’s supposed to be Kris’ friend right now, because that’s what he needs. And no matter how much they are comfortable being in each other’s suppose-to-be personal space Adam knows his boundaries. He knows he can’t cross that particular one he drew himself ever since he and Kris became friends.  
   
So instead of worrying their not-so-unusual proximity, Adam shifts his focus on the movie. He picked up a couple random rom-coms from the video store in hopes that those would cheer Kris up. Every now and then Kris would squirm on top of him to get more comfortable. The movement wasn’t doing Adam any good when Kris’ thigh or ass would brush against his crotch. He tries to relax himself by losing himself on the movie and just the whole thing. He misses being with Kris like this. Just being comfortable in each other’s company without worrying anything more than what will happen to the characters of the movie they’re watching.  
   
Kris lets out a long sigh and it hits Adam _hard_. Adam lets out a long exhale of his own. Kris though, felt the moment Adam had stiffen beneath him. He lets the grin he’s been suppressing finally spread across his face. And just to test the theory he lets out another sigh, only getting the same effect. Kris finally decides to act on it.  
   
He raises his head to look at Adam for a second before their lips collide. Adam was taken by surprise to do anything. The moment Kris lips connected with his, his brain was screaming to do something. _Anything_. But his nerves were not cooperating at the moment. Finally his brain sent out the proper commands and he pushes Kris away from him. He pretends he didn’t hear Kris’ whine and held him at arm's length.  
   
“Kris? What are you -? You can’t –it’s not, I-” It would help if Adam can get anything out of his mouth that seems coherent.  
   
Kris shakes his arms free from Adam’s hold and crossed them on his chest. Adam is not looking at Kris Allen with his arms crossed over his chest with a pout and an expression that should be taken as annoyed but just translates ‘angry puppy look’ in Adam’s brain. _He’s not._  
   
“What Adam? What am I doing? I can’t what? It’s not what?” Kris asks, a mix of annoyance and sarcasm in his voice. Adam would’ve laugh at how adorable Kris is right now but he knows it will be a bad idea. “I think it’s damn well obvious what I’m doing.”  
   
“I know what you’re doing!” He says defensively. _This is ridiculous_. He shouldn’t also note that Kris is still on his lap. “Why are you kissing me?”  
   
Kris puts a hand on his mouth, closes his eyes and looked up. Adam’s eyes tracks the movement on his throat when he swallowed. Kris spoke with his hand still covering his mouth but Adam still understood what he said. “Oh god, I didn’t think you were this dense.”  
   
“What?”  
   
Kris looks back at him. “I’m just going to say all of, it seeing that I have no other choice.” His eyes not leaving Adam’s. “And you are not allowed to talk until I’m finished. Alright?” He waits for Adam’s approval.  
   
“Okay”  
   
“Okay,” He takes a deep breath. “So, since your not getting it, I’m just going to tell it. I like you. Like, romantically. Okay?  I didn’t know when that happened –Ah! I told you, you can’t talk until I’m done.” He stops when he sees Adam’s mouth open. The older man shuts it back and nodded –a gesture for him to continue. “I just realized one day, that I do. That’s why my past few relationships never lasted that long. Because there were times when I compared them to you. Back then it wasn’t even like a romantic comparison, just like ‘I wish Adam was here. He would understand things better.’ Or like ‘I wished he/she was just like Adam, that way we could connect better.’ You know.” He takes another deep breath. “But as times passes I realized I was comparing my partners to you more than I should. At first I was confused, then that got me thinking. I know you’ll tell me something along the lines like I’m just confused, or that I’m just attracted to you because you’re like convenient, comfortable or whatever other bullshit of an excuse you could think of. But I’m telling you, _I’m not_. Its' not like that. I’ve put a lot of thought about this. So I can tell you that it’s real. Not just some fucked up attraction or 'mancrush'. I like you Adam. Hell, I think I already love you before and I just didn’t know it.” He sighs. “So I guess that’s pretty much it. I know I have a better and longer explanation planned out but I’m too drunk to remember what it is. And don’t tell me I’m just saying this because I’m drunk. I’m not drunk enough to not know what I’m doing. So, you can accept the fact that I’m in love with you. Or you can just tell me to fuck off after I’ve embarrassed myself so I can go home to Arkansas and maybe spend a week moping there.”  
   
Okay. That was a _lot_ of information to digest in less than a minute. Adam has to say something _right now_. And something that won’t fuck this up because he knows if he does, he’d regret it.  
   
“So pretty much, the bottom line is –you love me? That it?” He asks, just to confirm that he just didn’t make up the whole thing.  
   
Kris nods. “Yeah.” He was looking down, playing with his hands.  
   
“Okay.” Kris hears him say. Then Adam’s hands were cupping his face and bringing his and Adam’s faces closer.  
   
“So what are you still waiting then? You gonna kiss me again or not?” He says with a smile that Kris knows was only reserved for him.  
   
Instead of answering with words he decides that this time, actions speak louder than words.

  



End file.
